No tile yet
by lovedanigth
Summary: it's kindda...ginny reflects about how her life with harry has changed in the astronomy tower


hello. i was abscent for long time. but now I'm here with a new story. it's not mine. it's form a good friend of mine: Caludia Albindore. Be nice

A/N: I was reading this fanfic, a H/G one...I had never been a H/G shipper myself...but it was until I finished reading that one that I realized they do make a nice couple. So, I decided to make one about those two in honor of my newest discovery. Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm sick of this_, I decide. _I'm sick of feeling something that, in the first place, I don't even want to feel. _

I slowly make my way through the Hogwarts halls, walking a bit faster with each second that passes by and pulling my cloak closer to my body; I've always think that this halls are even cooler than the outside grounds.

It has turned into a routine, really. Each day I would wake up and sigh when realizing I had been dreaming about him _again_. I would sigh resignedly again when realizing that, yes, in fact, it was only a dream. Then I would walk downstairs to have breakfast with the girls of my grade and prepare myself physically and morally for another day with_out_ him in my life. Then he would appear at the Great Hall doors with Ron and Hermione at each side of him and I would make up and excuse to get the hell out of the place; I still can't bear to be around him without actually being there for him, he wont let me. I hate him for that, for pushing me away from him like that. Then I would try to pay attention to all of my classes, even Binn's ones, and after grabbing a toast from the Great Hall at dinner, I would run into the library and do all of my homework. It's a lucky thing that this is my O.W.L.'s year, because that always comes in handy when searching desperately for an excuse when Hermione starts trying too hard to make me tell her things she knows I'm hiding but that I don't ever, never want to voice out. And then, after all the mess that my horrible day was, I would be able to arrive to my comfotable bed, close the curtains, place a silencing charm on them and sleep; or sometimes I would allow myself to weep silently.

Last month everything was alright, things were getting better and better each day and I would smile a genuine smile at him and chuckle secretly when noticing the faint blush that would appear on his features and then I would smile fondly again when he would pretend to be looking for his fallen quill so I wouldn't be able to see it. _Too late_, I would think mischievously. My mistake was that, I allowed myself to feel again something I had tried very hard to bury and to never remember anymore.

That was another routine, but an enjoyable one for that matters.

And now, well, right now I'm almost finishing my daily routine. As I said before, I'm walking through the cold hallways and am on my way to my dormitory. I'm quite grumpy today, honestly. Today I heard Hannah Abbott talking about Harry in a way that I didn't like in the least. She was telling all of her Hufflepuff friends about how Harry had taught her yesterday how to perform an effective yielding charm, but the real thing was that, he had been standing quite near to her and he had held her hand for several 'precious' seconds, as she herself had putted it. I laughed bitterly at that, thinking that the most obvious thing was that maybe Harry hadn't even noticed about that 'intimate' touch. Nevertheless, that didn't stop me from feeling a tad bit jealous of her; because, yesterday at the D.A.D.A. session with Harry, which he had continued to give, he didn't even approach to _my_ spot. Instead of him, Tonks came and taught me the right movements and all.

Suddenly, I had the urge to cry out loud and let the so restrained tears fall down and to fall to my knees and do all that right here, right now. I told myself that that was silly, and that I was strong enough to wait until I was at my warm bed. But the invisible alarms inside my head turned on abruptly when one small, cold tear rolled down my pink cheeks slowly. I made a halt right there, at the middle of one of the many corridors, startled at feeling a trace of wetness through my left cheek. Unconsciously, one of my hands went to cover my mouth, so as to stifle the not permitted sob that escaped from my throat.

I knew I had to hide right then and there. I frantically looked around, first to make sure no one was there; second, to check if there was any place available for me to crawl there.

I turned out successful at both tasks. There was fortunately no one and I saw the very known old door that leaded towards the Astronomy Tower a bit further away from me. I broke into a run and pulled it open, then carefully closed it. After that, I forced myself to continue all the way, until I was at the very top of the Tower. I

felt the cold breeze stroke my blazing hair after getting out unto the balcony.

It was there where Ginny Weasley allowed herself to break down, literally. She fell soundlessly to the stone floor and hugged her knees with her arms, her forehead placed over them. Another tear fell first, then many others; then the sobs came to pay her a visit. Her back was now shaking with them. They were full of sadness, concern, sorrow, angriness, and fear.

She wasn't sure how many time had passed her by when she felt it. A strong, warm hand grasped her trembling shoulder tenderly and her eyes flew open for the first time since the first tear had fell.

"Ginny?"

She cursed the fliping her stomach made when her soul recognized that voice. It was unmistakable, because no one was able to make her name sound more beautiful than when he spoke it.

She sniffed hard once and, reluctantly, lifted her head to face him. And there he was. Kneeling very close to her and staring at her with his emerald eyes full of concern, was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. She stared back defiantly, as if daring him to ask her what was wrong. He looked away eventually.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his eyes traveling to the upward sky.

Ginny sighed tiredly, though her sigh was interrupted by a shudder that came out of nowhere. She hadn't realized how cold it was here outside. "Nothing." She replied simply after a long time.

"You'll get sick." He told her and stood up. "Lets go back, Ron and Hermione are worried for you."

_Aren't you? _She accused angrily in her mind and wipped the tears that were left hastily.

"I'm not going back with you." She backfired, finding her voice. "I'm staying. I prefer to be here than in there."

Harry turned around and frowned. "Why?"

"Because." She said venomously and looked away. _Now he was talking to her._

Several minutes passed by before Ginny heard something and realized that Harry was still with her. He was taking his cloak off.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, her turn to frown bemusedly now.

"I'm staying." He echoed her earlier words and a faint smile crossed his features before dissapearing. "But you need this more than I, so you're keeping it while we're here." He said, and in his statement there was a hint of an order that wouldn't allow to be desobeyed. He held out his arm, offering his cloak to her.

Ginny managed to scowl at him, but took it anyways. She marveled mindlessly at how he had grown when she noticed that his cloak covered her entire body when she pulled it over her. Meanwhile, Harry had taken a seat beside her.

They stayed silent for several moments before Ginny asked what she had been dreading to. She needed to know.

"Why are you doing this?" she spat angrily.

Harry's face remained calm, however. "Because you can't stay here alone."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow and crawled slowly so that she was facing him. "I mean," her voice was much softer this time. "why did _you_ came for me?"

She saw Harry flinch under her impassive gaze and his eyes traveled to the floor. "Because they were worried about you, and someone needed to find you."

Her gaze turned into an accusatory glare. "And why didn't _they_ came for me instead of you, then? And why the hell do you keep bloody saying '_they_'? Weren't _you_ worried too?" she almost yelled against the wind that had appeared from nowhere. Harry still hadn't answered to her questions after one minute and she was growing impatient. "Answer me Harry!"

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled suddenly, making her stumble backwards.

She recovered quickly, though. "Because I _need _to know why have you been avoiding me! I need to know why is it that ignoriong me has turned into your newest hobby! _Why_, Harry? Tell me. Was it my fault? Was it something I said?" she was rambling now, which caused her to pant after finishing her yelling.

Harry looked away again. Ginny moved towards him again and, kneeling in front of him, raised a hand and placed it on his cheek gingerly. He was cold under her small hand.

"Look at me." She ordered softly. "Please, Harry."

She felt him leaning against her touch and he closed his eyes wearily. He opened them abruptly a second later, as if he had only realized that her hand was on his cheek, and instead, leaned his head on the wall behind him. He shutted his eyes again and sighed. "It was for you." He whispered under his breath and Ginny almost didn't hear it. "It was all or you." He repeated and opened his eyes, "I dont want him to get you." and there was fear in them. Fear of everything that was going on and fear of what was going to be her reaction.

Ginny stood motionless. Had he just said what she just heard? That it was all for her? But that could only mean...that he was...protecting her. That he was pushing her away because he was protecting her of whatever that was to come. Which was nonsense, because even if You-Know-Who would come here and order her to stay away from Harry, she wouldn't care. She wouldn't take any of that. Not from You-Know-Who, not from anyone else, and certainly not from Harry.

"Harry," she whispered, a faint vapor coming out of her mouth due to the temperature. His eyes lifted from the ground and she knew it then.

_She loved him._ She loved Harry Potter and beware if anyone tried to steal him from her. Because that look he had just given her not only had it reassured her feelings for him, but had told her that he was feeling the same about her too.

Hesitantly, she moved forward until she was very close to him, his right leg brushing against her knees, and both of her hands went to his cheeks. He seemed startled for the sudden touch and for the first time in many weeks, he blushed; he blushed because of her.

"Harry," she repeated while fighting away another wave of tears. "that wont stop me from feeling how I feel about you." Ginny gasped internally as she realized the importance of what she had only just revealed to him.

Harry's chest widened as he took a deep breath of surprise and his eyes widened a bit, but returned to normal almost immediately. He seemed to be fighting with himself about what to do and his expression showed nothing to her. He opened his mouth once, then closed it. And then, after some more moments of anguish for her, he hesitantly enclosed her hands with his own and turned them, so that he would be able to entangle hers with his long, warm fingers. He ventured a glance at her faintly pink face and after that, did the thing that Ginny had desired he would since she was ten.

He slowly, almost gracefully, leant forward and placed his lips gently over her own. Ginny closed her eyes, by instinct, for she was startled by the move he had done. It was a good thing that she was sitting already.

After grasping the fact that Harry was actually kissing her, she relaxed, and her hands traveled until they were supporting themselves on his broadened shoulders. His hands went to her waist and all of a sudden she was safe. She inhaled his scent and realized that, yes, Harry smelled like home. She never noticed that she now was the one that was pinned against the wall as her hands snaked through his pitch black hair. She never knew how many time passed them by while kissing until Harry broke the contact, panting heavily.

"I-" he said, looking for the correct words to express how he was feeling at the moment. "Thank you." He finally told her.

"What for?" Ginny inquired, placing her forehead against his cheek.

Harry sighed wearily. "You could have ignored me. You—you could have ignored me back and never again talk to me." He stopped, sighing again before continuing. "But you didn't. I would have died if you had, even if that was the whole point. But you never gave up...thank you for that."

Ginny was now blinking rapidly, due to the restrained tears and she smiled fondly at _her_ Harry. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that everything was going to be alright, that the war would end soon with the victory on their side, that Remus Lupin was sure to be found alive, that she was sure that his godfather was utterly proud of him wherever he was and many things more. But the only thing she told him, trying to pour all of her love in that simple sentence was, "You're welcome."

And she brushed her lips against his a bit before enveloping him in a hug.

Ginny Weasley was sure that her routine was never going to be the same. That today she had almost continued with it when a pivotal turn was made; and she was glad it had been made. She just hoped it had been turned for the better.

Harry was holding her tightly, his chin over her hair as she snuggled even closer to him, her arms encircling his waist.

"I love you." He whispered.

Ginny's chest widened at his statement and she blushed.

Yes, it had indeed turned for the better.


End file.
